Mission of Curiosity
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: When his mother bans him from watching the television, ten year old Parker heads upstairs to see if his sister Maddie want's to play a board game, but get's a shock when he walks into his sister's bedroom. After the shock in his sister's bedroom, Parker's thoughts turn to his older brother Joey and the curious boy decides to spy on Joey and his best friend Skippy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, J here… This story is a merger and revamp of two one shots I published on my solo account freshdcn into one multiple chapter story, that tells the story of two curious brothers. The stories were "How Parker Got His New Toy" which makes up majority of the plot of chapter one and "Thoughts on the Sand" which will make up most of chapter two's plot. E and I hope you enjoy the changes we have made to the stories and the additions that have come about from merging two one shots into a multiple chapter story. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"But I'm bored" groaned Parker as his mother turned off the television.

"Then go outside and play or play a board game or you could read a book" said Karen causing Parker to groan again.

"Fine! but this is cruel!" said Parker with a sigh as he stood up from the couch and headed for his sister's bedroom, wondering if Maddie wanted to play a board game with him.

"Hey Maddie, do you want to play I Smack Your World with me?" asked Parker, as the ten year old opened the door to his sister's bedroom. The ten year old froze, as he looked into his sister's bedroom where Maddie and her boyfriend, the captain of the boy's basketball team, Diggie, with neither realising that the door had opened or someone was watching them. From his position, Parker could clearly see Diggie lying down on his sister's bed with his eyes shut and his shirt off, with Maddie on her knees between the basketball player's legs, her hand on Diggie.

"Oh god Maddie!" moaned out Diggie, confusing the ten years old who wanted to know what his sister was doing to Diggie. Shutting the door behind him, Parker bolted to the entrance of his network of tunnels, knowing that there was one that looked into the bedroom of his sister through the eyes of Liv's _Sing It Loud _poster.

"Oh wow". said Parker once he reached the vantage point, the ten years old looking into the room and getting a good view of Diggie and Maddie.

While he was correct that Maddie's hand on Diggie's crotch, but he was shocked to see the basketball player's pants and boxer briefs pulled down. The ten years old was shocked at how big Diggie's cock was, blushing at his own cock being nowhere near that length. He continued to watch as Maddie's hand moved up and down Diggie's hard cock, the basketball player moaning loudly from the feeling of it. Parker wanted to turn away from the sight of his sister playing with a boy's cock, but the sound of the sport star moaning got to the younger boy who kept his eyes focused on Diggie's cock rather than his sister. The ten year old found himself watching for a while, dirt and dust covering his clothes as he watched one of his older sister wanking her boyfriend, whose breathing began to pick up as Diggie felt his cum ready to shoot out of him.

"Maddie! I'm going to cum!" moaned out Diggie, as Maddie's pace on his cock sped up with Parker watching as Diggie lifted his body off of the bed as he started to shoot what Parker had learnt online was known as cum. Parker watched on intensely as Diggie coated his defined chest with cum, before giggling when he saw some land on his sister's face, with Maddie pulling back and looking around the room.

"Did you hear that?" asked Maddie looking around, she was sure she heard her little brother's voice giggling, but couldn't see him.

"Hear what?" asked Diggie confused, as the boy sat up slightly and he looked at his girlfriend.

"Parker, I'm pretty sure I heard his voice." said Maddie, praying to god that she was mistaken and her ten years old baby brother hadn't just watched her playing with her boyfriend's dick. Her parent's would kill her if Parker came down and started asking about why she would do that.

"Maddie, I'm sure you're just hearing things, I didn't hear anything" said Diggie, as Parker quietly watched the cum on the sport star's body, with it dripping down onto the softening but still large cock.

"Okay." said Maddie, softly as Diggie pulled her onto the kiss with Maddie's t-shirt getting a little soaked by the teen's cum. As Diggie turned them over and began to unbutton Maddie's shirt, Parker quickly backed away not wanting to see Maddie naked and bolted through his tunnel system and back to his bedroom. Once he reached his bedroom he laid down on his bed as his mind ran over everything he had just seen, he couldn't believe the size of Diggie's cock. As he continued to think about the sport star's length, Parker's thoughts slowly turned away from his sister's boyfriend to his fifteen years old older brother Joey, with the ten years old wondering about Joey's.

"_Wonder how long Joey's cock is."_ thought Parker, with the ten year old looking over at his brother's bed, wondering if Joey had a big cock like Diggie or a smaller one like his own. As he continued to think about his brother, Parker heard the front door opening and the sound of two people walking into the house.

"Dude! I keep telling you, I didn't teach you to skate!" groaned Joey, as he walked into the house with Skippy following behind holding both of the boards.

"You did dude." said Skippy grinning, this was a common argument between the boys, and despite knowing Joey really didn't know how to skate, he did owe his career to the other boy and loved how much it bugged Joey when he said Joey taught him.

"Boys, why are you so dirty?" asked Karen with a sigh, as she took in the sight of her oldest son covered in dirt.

"I've been teaching Joey how to skate." said Skippy with a smirk at the glare he got from his best friend.

As he listened to the trio down stairs talking, Parker began to grin knowing what his mother would make the boys do, and knew it was time for the first part of his mission to see his brother's cock. Now that his mission was on, Parker bolted into the tunnel that looked into the bathroom from the air vent which looked directly at the shower. Parker was proven correct when the pair of boys walked in the bathroom, the ten years old wondering if they would share.

"I can't believe your mom is making us shower, it's only a little dirt" moaned Skippy with Joey agreeing "So should we share and get it done fast or what?"

"Uh…" said Joey, with Parker leaning forward wondering what Joey would say, the boy always said no when Parker suggested it which had led to Parker getting to meet some police officers. Apparently it wasn't 'correct' to use the hose as a shower, with the officer having the laugh when Parker defended himself by saying at least he had kept his briefs on. Parker and Skippy waited until Joey finally shrugged and answered "I guess we could share".

"Okay" said Skippy, as the pair looked at each nervously, "I guess we should get undressed?"

"Uh, yeah I guess" said Joey, as the fifteen year olds shared another look before they fingered the bottom of their t-shirt and slowly pulled them off. From his position, Parker's eye's raked over the chests of both of the boy's, while he had seen Joey's flat chest before, he was shocked at the definition on Skippy's chest. Parker returned his focus back to boys when Joey spoke up "So now jeans?"

"Wow" said Parker to himself, as he watched the shirtless fifteen year olds undid their belts, unbuttoned and unzipped before letting their jeans drop to reveal their boxer briefs, with Parker noticing the noticeable soft cocks being outlined by the fabric of their underwear. Parker watched as his underwear clad brother turned around and began to fiddle with the shower getting it to a good temperature, Parker checking out his brother's arse a little before both Rooney's turned back to see Skippy fingering the top of his boxer briefs.

"Dude!" exclaimed Joey in shock "Skippy… underwear stays on during shared showers."

"But I don't have another change of clothes?" said Skippy, like it was the simplest thing in the world, with Parker and Skippy hoping that Joey would change his mind.

"Fine" said Joey with a sigh, not wanting his best friend to panic "We can shower naked, but no looking at me, deal?"

"Deal" said Skippy, with both the skater and the younger boy watching them thrilled that the boys were going to shower naked. Parker grinning at the fact his mission was going to be finished quickly, he was getting to see both Joey's cock and Skippy's as a bonus.

"So should we do this?" said Joey awkwardly, a little turned on by the fact he was going to be seeing his best friend's cock, the smarter boy in the pair had been wondering what another boy's dick was like but never found a reason or way to compare until now.

Parker watched on as the pair of fifteen years olds fingered the waistbands of their boxer briefs before slowly pulling them down. The ten years olds eyes widening as he got the first look at the two older boy's cock, noticing quickly the size difference between his own soft and the teen cocks in front of him. While Joey's soft cock looked around double the length of his own, Skippy's soft cock looked massive, no wonder the masked skater had so many female fans.

"I guess we should get in" said Joey nervously, trying not to check out his best friend's cock too obviously.

"Yeah" said Skippy.

Parker watched as the fifteen year olds stepped into the now warm shower, Joey and Skippy grabbing a bar of soap and beginning to wash their bodies. He continued to watch them shower but slowly grew bored of the simple shower, until the fifteen year olds turned around and faced each other in the tight space of the shower. Joey and Parker watched on in shock as Skippy leaned forward and before Joey could stop him, the skater had pushed his lips against Joey, the kiss lasting less than thirty seconds before Joey pushed Skippy away.

"OH MY GOD! Joey, I am so fucking sorry!" said Skippy scared, as he quickly got out of the shower and quickly grabbed onto his clothing and wrapping a towel around his waist before bolting out of the room.

"_Oh wow! Skippy's gay!"_ thought Parker shocked, while he knew some guys liked other guys, he never thought that one of most famous teen skaters was that way.

"What the…" said Joey as he stood there, facing the door still feeling his best friend's lips pressed up against his own.

The Rooney brother's watched the door for a few more minutes, before Parker turned his attention back to his brother who had climbed out of the shower. Joey quickly dried himself before redressing and leaving the bathroom as Parker made his way out of his tunnel system and headed down stairs to play a video game until the fifteen year olds came down stairs. Meanwhile, Joey opened his bedroom door to find Skippy sitting on his bed with the skater having his head in his hands, panicking.

"Dude! What the hell was that about, why did you kiss me?" asked Joey straight forward, as Skippy stiffened but looked up at his best friend.

"I don't know, Joey! We were just standing close together and I really don't know! I am so sorry!" said Skippy panicking, as the skater hoped he hadn't destroyed his friendship with Joey.

"Skippy! Calm down… it's fine." said Joey with a slight sigh; it was only a kiss, nothing worth throwing out a friendship over. As he noticed that Skippy wasn't going to calm down, Joey decided to return the favour in order to shock Skippy out of it, by pulling Skippy into an awkward kiss.

"You kissed me…" said Skippy softly in shock, as he broke the kiss with his best friend.

"I know" said Joey shocked at himself for actually kissing the skater.

The fifteen years old stared at each other nervously as they both began to lean in again, pushing their lips together, with each boy getting his chance to use their tongue to explore the other boy's mouth. As his tongue explored the skater's mouth, Joey slipped his hands under the skater's shirt and began to explore the defined body hidden underneath before moving his hands down to squeeze Skippy's arse. The pair broke the kiss with Joey pulling off both of their shorts as they pushed their now shirtless bodies together in another kiss. Joey slowly broke the kiss again as he removed their jeans and boxer briefs as quickly as he could, leaving the pair naked once again before making sure the door was shut. Moving around, Joey climbed on top of the short boy and began to kiss down the skater's body, trying to taste every bit of his best friend's body.

"Can I?" Asked Joey, as he reached his best friend's cock, taking it into his hand and stroking it until he got a nod from the skater, with the smarter of the pair then leaning down and kissing the tip of Skippy's cock.

"JOEY!" moaned out Skippy loudly as he enjoyed the warmth of Joey's mouth around his cock, the smarter boy's lips massaging and milking Skippy's cock.

As Skippy moaned his name, Joey bobbed up and down on the skater's balls before using his limited knowledge of sex to guide him as he pulled off and licked down the length of the skater's cock to take Skippy's balls into his mouth. Joey sucked on each of his best friend's balls, worshiping each individually as the skater whimpered from the pleasure flooding through his body as Joey worshiped his balls with his mouth. The fifteen years old grinned around Skippy's balls, as he enjoyed the sounds of Skippy's moans and whimpers before licking back up the length of the darker skinned boy's cock and started to bob up and down again. Skippy began to get involved with the blow job by thrusting up and down, face fucking his best friend as hard as he could as his orgasm slowly drew closer. With his body nearly reaching his edge, Skippy reached down and grabbed onto Joey's longer hair and forced more of his cock into his best friend's mouth. Working out that Skippy was going to be shooting his load soon, Joey started sucking on his best friend's cock harder, wondering what cum tasted like.

"Oh god, Joey! I am going to cum!" moaned out Skippy as he thrust his cock up in order to push it further into his best friend's mouth as he released a loud moan as he began shooting his load into Joey's mouth, before laying there until he came down from his orgasm.

"Your turn." said Skippy grinning with his tone laced with lust, causing Joey to feel his cock twitch from the thought of Skippy sucking him off as they changed placed, with Skippy quickly leaning down and taking lick at the mushroom head of his best friend's cock.

"Oh god Skip!" moaned Joey from the feeling of the skater's tongue sliding across the tip of his cock.

Loving the sounds of his best friend's moans, Skippy took his best friend's cock into his mouth and began to bob up and down on the length, with his nose being tickled lightly by Joey's patch of pubic hair. Joey could only moan as the pleasures of Skippy bobbing up and down on his cock in a slow rhythm. A desire for more pleasure led Joey to move his hands down into Skippy's hair and push the skater further down onto his cock, with Skippy complying and beginning to deep throat the smarter boy. As his cock pushed into the tightness of Skippy's throat with every downward bob, Joey could only moan loud, knowing that he was going to be shooting his load sooner rather than later.

"Oh God!" moaned out Joey as the fifteen year old pushed into his best friend's mouth as far as he could, with Joey holding onto Skippy's head as he pumped his load into the skater. Once he had finished shooting his load, Skippy pulled off of his best friend's cock and crawled up the bed grinning, as he shared another kiss with Joey, who broke the kiss and grinned "That was AMAZEBALLS!"

"I'm glad you liked it" said Skippy with a blush.

"So what should we do now?" asked Joey as he grinned at his best friend,

"Well you could fuck me instead if you want?" said Skippy nervously, with the eyes of the other fifteen years old widening as he processed what Skippy had said.

"You want me to fuck you?" said a shocked Joey.

"Yeah" said Skippy with a blush at the thought of losing his virginity to the boy who had led him to fame.

"Are you sure?" asked Joey nervously.

"Yeah" said Skippy.

"How should we do it?" asked Joey, with both boys using the knowledge they had leaned from gay porn to come up with a decision.

"Doggy?" suggested Skippy, with Joey nodding.

"Okay" said Joey nervously, as Skippy moved around on Joey's bed so he was in the middle on all fours, with his arse facing Joey who felt his cock throb from the sight as he used to limited knowledge to work out what to do next. Despite some nerves, Joey leaned in and licked the length of his best friend's crack causing Skippy to arch his back from the feeling of Joey's tongue.

"Holy shit Joey!" moaned out Skippy, the skater's knees shaking from the sensations being caused by his best friend's tongue lapping at his arse. As Skippy spread his legs to give Joey better access to his hole, Joey reached around and grabbed onto the fifteen year old skater's cock and beginning to stroke it.

"Are you ready for me to finger you?" asked Joey nervously as he pulled back, after lapping at the boy's hole and stroking the skater's cock for a little while.

"Yeah but be gentle" said Skippy nervously, as he mentally prepared himself for losing his virginity.

"I will" said Joey nervously, as lined up his middle finger with Skippy's hole massaging it light before the smarter boy eased the finger into the skater's arse and moving it in and out once he had pushed through the resistance.

"Oh god!" moaned out Skippy as he felt Joey slipping a second finger into his tight arse, the skater continuing to moan as Joey began to scissor his arse, before Joey lined up a third finger and made his best friend scream out as it pushed in "OH FUCKING HELL!"

Joey held his finger's still but didn't pull out as he waited for Skippy to get used to his fingers, before pulling out once Skippy had calmed down and the skater's arse stopped resistance. The fifteen year old groaned when he felt Joey's fingers leaving his arse before rolling over to his back when he felt Joey trying to do so, despite being slightly confused about the change in position. With Skippy now on his back, Joey crawled up his best friend's body and rubbed his dick against the skater's mouth, Skippy taking it in and coated it with his saliva.

"Are you ready?" asked Joey as he moved back down the bed and lifted Skippy's legs onto his shoulders to the confusion of his best friend. Joey blushing as he explained "Sorry, I wanted to see your face as we did this"

"Oh" said Skippy softly with a nod before the fifteen year old moaned at the feeling of Joey's cock teasing his hole, with his moans getting louder as Joey started to ease into him.

"Oh god Joey!" moaned out Skippy, the skater shutting his eyes from the slight pain of having a cock pushed into his arse for the first time.

"Are you okay Skip? Do you want me to stop and pull out?" asked Joey in concern, he didn't want to hurt his best friend but also loved the warmth of Skippy's cock around him.

"Don't…" said Skippy, stopping Joey from pulling out of him.

"Are you sure?" asked Joey in concern, despite the thrill of being able to still fuck the skater's arse.

"Yeah… go for it" said Skippy, moaning a little.

The fifteen years olds shared a grin, as Joey continued to ease his length into his best friend's arse, with Skippy moaning loudly as Joey's cock slide into his arse. Skippy closed his eyes as he focused on the feeling of Joey's cock inside of him and the feeling of Joey's balls slapping against his arse cheeks. Skippy moaned as joey began to slowly rock his hips back and forth in a mix of slow and fast movements as he enjoyed the warmth of Skippy's arse around his cock. As Joey continued to move in and out, the pair began to moan in sync, with Joey beginning to feel like he needed to cum. Joey began to speed up his movements and rammed into Skippy's arse as hard as he could, with the smarter of the pair finally finding his best friend's prostate.

"Joey! I am going to cum!" moaned out Skippy, as Joey continued to thrust against the skater's prostate, with Joey watching as his best friend arched back and moaned loudly as Skippy started shooting his load over Joey's bed.

"Oh god Skippy! Here it comes" moaned out Joey, as he felt the skater's arse beginning to tighten around his cock. Joey pushed into Skippy as far as he could as his load began shooting into the skater's arse, with the pair of boys moaning loudly as Skippy felt Joey's cum coating the inside of his arse. Once he had finished shooting his load into Skippy's arse, the pair collapsed down onto the bed, with Joey's cock slipping out of the skater's arse.

"HOLY! Wow!" said a voice from the doorway, with the fifteen year's old heads quickly turning towards the door to see ten years old Parker standing there shocked.

"OH GOD PARKER!" shouted Skippy and Joey, as the pair grabbed onto anything they could in order to cover their softening shafts from the younger boy.

"What were you two doing?" said Parker confused, why did Joey have his cock in Skippy?

"Nothing!" exclaimed Joey, trying to ignore his brother's question with Parker frowning.

"But you had your dick in his arse?" said Parker confused, with Joey sighing.

"Parker, I'll tell you later but listen, you can't tell ANYONE!" said Joey, groaning internally at the thought of having to give his brother the talk.

"Why can't I tell someone?" asked Parker, the ten year old trying to hide the fact he was going to ask his friends what it meant.

"You just can't, please Parker… tell no one!" said Joey almost begging, causing the ten year old to grin knowing Joey would do anything if he didn't tell.

"What do I get if I don't tell anyone?" asked the ten year old grinning.

"Whatever you want Parker" said Skippy quickly, with Joey sighing and hoping Parker didn't want anything dangerous.

"How about you give me your Z-phone?" Parker said with a smirk.

"What! No! I'm still paying that off" groaned Joey

"Joey, just give it to him, you can have mine" tried Skippy, he had a spare anyway.

"Fine" said Joey sighing "But now you can't say anything to ANYONE!"

"Okay Munch, I won't tell anyone." said Parker as he grabbed the teen's phone off the chest of draws and left the bedroom. The ten years old headed down to the lounge room, exploring his new mobile phone with Parker deciding to flick through the photo's Joey had taken, with his mouth dropping at the sight of one, with Parker deciding.

He had a new mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome everyone to the second chapter of Mission of Curiosity, as stated in Chapter one, this chapter's content was originally a one-shot that was posted on J's solo account freshdcn, however he has merged into this story to create one longer one. ****We wish to thank everyone who has read this story either on this account or when it was on freshdcn, along with the people who have reviewed either on the old version of the story or by private message.** **Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"Sun… Sand… Surf… What could be better?" muttered fifteen year old Joey with a happy sigh as he dropped down onto his lounge chair and looked out over the blue ocean, while he was happy to be at the beach, surf, sand, and sun wasn't really his deal.

It had been a few weeks since Parker had caught him and Skippy having sex, and while he hadn't managed to repeat the fun with Skippy since, Parker had continued to spy on him every time he seemed to get naked. Today however, was a day Joey could completely ignore his little brother and just relax and let the sounds of the waves wash his troubles away, he was just glad that Liv hadn't got in their way when the other three had pleaded then managed to convince their parents to go to the beach for their family holiday. With no desire to play in the water, Joey had quickly grabbed one of the lounge chairs and watched as Parker was chased around by Maddie, his older sister with a water gun and Parker looking as cute and innocent as normal as he tried all of his spy tricks to get away. However, his relaxing day was ended when he watched Parker run up to his father and through hushed tones, Parker told his father something that made Pete look over at Joey.

"Joey!" called out Pete, with Joey looking over at his father.

"Yeah dad?" asked Joey, wondering what he was after.

"Parker needs to go to the toilet, and I need you to go and look after him" said Pete, with Joey sighing in frustration

"But Dad…" protested Joey.

"Do it." ordered Pete causing him to sigh again.

"Fine!" said Joey with a sigh as he stood up and began to follow his younger brother, trying to keep up as Parker almost bolted to the toilet. Joey gulped as he once again found himself staring at his younger brother's arse, something he had found himself doing ever since the younger boy had caught him fucking Skippy. Trying to shake away the thoughts, he followed until the pair arrived at the small one person male toilet, which was located just to the side of the beach, in a semi-private area.

"Munch! Why did you lock the door, Mom and Dad can't tell me off for peeing with the door open here!" grinned Parker, once the pair had entered the door with Parker bolting over to the toilet as Joey shut and locked the door.

"Because, it's common decency dude." said Joey, rolling his eyes at his younger brother's tendency to want to go to the toilet with someone watching. Joey turned his head to catch the end part of Parker pulling down his swim trunks and briefs, with the ten year old letting out a loud sigh of relief as he took his much needed piss. Joey attempted to ignore the sounds of his younger brother's pissing, not wanting to think of Parker's cock anymore then he had to, he already thought of it far more than an older brother should "Done yet?"

"Yeah." said Parker as the ten year old pulled up his briefs and covered his cock from his older brother. With Joey unaware that the younger boy had a plan to get an up close look at what he had seen in the pictures "Hey, Munch?"

"Yeah?" asked Joey, the fifteen year old wondering what the ten year old wanted as he looked over to see Parker had pulled up his swim trunks and had moved over to the sinks in order to wash his hands.

"Can I see your dick again?" asked Parker, while he had multiple pictures of Joey's cock and even some of Skippy's, he knew Joey would think it was due to when Parker saw them and only gotten a small look.

"I don't know Park…" said Joey awkwardly, while Parker had been stalking him to see him naked, he didn't really think that Parker wanted a close up look, just thought it was more curiosity.

"Please, Joey…" begged Parker softly.

"Okay… but just a quick one dude". said Joey with a nervous sigh, finding himself getting slightly turned on by the fact his little brother wanted to see HIS cock.

Joey nervously looked at the innocent looking face on the younger shirtless boy before quickly making sure that the door was locked. The fifteen year old turned his attention back to Parker, who had closed the lid on the toilet and had sat down it with Joey slowly moving closer to his little brother. Now that he was closer to his younger brother, Joey slowly reached down and started to untie his swim trunks, with Parker watching on intently as his older brother slowly lowered his swim trunks down his pale pink thin legs. Parker's eyes widened at the sight of the bulge in his older brother's boxer briefs, with Joey blushing a little when he realised one that he had was bulging and two Parker had noticed it too, Joey hoped that Parker didn't put two and two together to know that it was due to him. With his gaze still completely on his younger brother, Joey moved his hand down slowly in order to stroke the length of his hardening cock through the cotton fabric of his boxer briefs, with the ten year old watching on in fascination, his eyes never leaving his brother's bulge. Parker's eyes widened a little when Joey squeezed his balls through the cotton and released a light moan of pleasure, but was getting a little frustrated he wanted to see Joey's cock not see Joey fondle himself.

"Come on, Munch! Get to it!" said Parker with Joey sighing knowing that it was time.

"Okay… okay." said Joey as the fifteen year old lowered his boxer briefs to reveal his cock which flung out into the open air and revealed itself to Parker, with the ten year old's eyes widening further at a very close look at his brother's rock hard cock.

"Oh wow, Munch!" said Parker softly, the ten year olds mouth opened and his eyes widened at the sight of his older brother's hard-on, while he had seen Joey's cock from the pictures there was something different about seeing it in person.

"Um thanks, Parker." said Joey, with the fifteen year old blushing from the compliment he had gotten from the younger boy with Joey knowing from his experiences showering after gym that he wasn't really massive.

"Damn..." muttered Parker to himself as he continued to check out his older brother's cock.

"So, can I pull my shorts back up now or do you want to take a picture of it?" said Joey with a nervous and awkward chuckle, unaware that his younger brother did in fact have multiple pictures of his cock.

"Yeah, you can." said Parker, the ten year old blushing as he nodded for the older boy to go ahead.

"Thanks." said Joey awkwardly as he reached down to pull up his boxer briefs and swim trunks, once again covering his cock from the sight of his younger brother. Once his cock had softened again, the pair left the toilet block before heading back to their family, where Liv was flirting with a shirtless male 'fan' and Maddie was kicking the butt of multiple boys on the volleyball court, Joey really did wonder how she kept a guy like Diggie.

"Was he any trouble?" asked Pete as he looked over at his fifteen year old son.

"No trouble at all." gulped out Joey with a slight stutter.

"Good." said Pete, grinning out how Joey was being responsible for his younger brother.

"Yeah… good." thought Joey as he watched Parker running out into the water, the waistband of the younger boy's briefs showing over the top of his swim trunks, causing the fifteen year old's cock to twitch from the sight.

With a gulp, Joey leaned back against the lounge chair with the fifteen year old grabbing onto his towel and using it to cover his waist, hoping that it would stop his tenting trunks from being seen. As he laid there on the lounge chair, the fifteen year old closed his eyes as he pictured himself laying naked on a towel in the middle of an empty beach, enjoying the sounds of the waves from the ocean as he watched a boy making his way in between his legs, Joey nervously realising who it was as he watched Parker leaned down and took Joey's cock into his small mouth. Joey could only let out a loud moan as he watched his younger brother sucking on his cock, the young boy bobbing up and down as his small wet mouth took as much of his older brother's cock as he could. He could only watch on as his little brother moved up and down on his releasing a moan from the feeling of his brother's wet mouth taking more of his cock into his mouth, Parker seemingly enjoying it. As the older boy got closer to his orgasm, he moved his hands down into his little brother's hair and pushed Parker further down onto his cock, forcing his little brother to deep throat him or choke, with Parker choosing to deep throat his older brother. Joey let out a loud moan from the warmth of his little brother around his cock and felt it explode, with rope after rope flooding his brother's mouth, holding Parker on it until he had finished cumming in his little brother's mouth. Once he had finished cumming in his little brother's mouth, Joey pulled Parker off of his cock and pulled the younger boy up his body and into a deep kiss with the pair rolling around on the sand, with Joey's tongue exploring Parker's mouth, tasting a little of his cum in the younger boy's mouth. Joey broke the kiss and moved his little brother onto all fours, with Joey moaning at the sight of his little brother's cute tanned arse, with Joey moving closer to it, the older boy leaning in and licking the crack of his baby brother.

"OH GOD JOE!Y" moaned out Parker, Joey loving the sound of his brother's voice moaning his name as he continued to lap at the smaller boy' s arse, getting it wet enough for his fingers to easily slide into his little brother's arse.

Joey continued to lap at his little brother's arse for a while, before pulling back and moving his hand onto his younger brother's arse, using his fingers to massage Parker's hole, with the younger boy moaning loudly as his hole was massaged. Parker moaned loudly when he felt a finger slipping into him, feeling a little bit of pain as his arse was invaded for the first time, with Joey waiting for the hole to relax a little before using his finger to move in and out of Parker's arse, before slipping a second finger in. Parker screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the two fingers of his older brother, slid in and out of his arse stretching and scissoring it open, with Joey continuing to move his fingers in before pulling them out to the groan of the younger boy.

"Lay down on your back Parks" said Joey softly, with the fifteen year old watching as his younger brother turned around so he was laying on his back. Joey's cock twitched at the sight of Parker lying like that with the ten year old slightly sinking into the sand, with the fifteen year old reaching down to take a hold of Parker's legs, raising them onto his shoulders, with Joey thinking "I can't believe I'm about to fuck my little bro!"

Parker could only watch his big brother's face as he was almost bent in half in order for Joey to get in position, with Joey reaching down to give his cock a few strokes to get it ready. Once it was ready, Joey lined it up with his little brother's tanned virgin arse and used the tip of his cock to tease Parker's hole, which caused the younger boy to moan loudly. Using the moan as a bit of a distraction, Joey slowly began to ease himself into the tightness of his younger brother's arse, moaning from the warmth around his arse and tightness milking him.

"JOEY!" cried out Parker at the feeling of his older brother's larger cock sliding into his little hole got to him "IT HURTS! SO MUCH!"

Despites the cries from his younger brother, Joey didn't stop pushing until he was fully inside of his little brother's hole. The ten year old closed his eyes from the pain of taking a dick into his arse for the first time, with Parker wondering why gay guys did this so much, the pain was nearly unbearable. Noticing the look of pain on his baby brother's face, Joey questioned if he really should be doing this, but as he continued to push into the younger boy's tightness he knew he couldn't stop down and leaned down in order to help the younger boy ignore the pain. Joey waited as the younger boy continued to twitch around in pain on his cock, but slowly Parker began to relax little by little until his cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure. With Parker calmed down, Joey slowly began to move in and out of his younger brother, as Parker's moans of pleasure were joined by the sound of Joey's balls slapping the younger boy's arse. Joey continued to thrust in and out of his brother until he found the part of the younger boy that had made Skippy go crazy, with the fifteen year old beginning his assault on his little brother's prostate.

"Oh god, Joey!" moaned Parker, wondering what was causing him so much pleasure.

Grinning that his younger brother was enjoying it, Joey continued to pound against the younger boy prostate, with the moans coming out of the younger boy continuing to fill his ears. As the Rooney brothers continued to fool around on the sand, their bodies were beginning to glisten from the sweat, with the sounds of the ocean mixing with the moans of the younger boy. Deciding to add to the pleasure, Joey reached underneath and grabbed onto the ten year old's cock and began to slowly stroke his little brother's cock to the speed of his own thrusting. Joey couldn't believe that he was fucking his younger brother's arse, that he was actually taking Parker's virginity. With the thoughts of being Parker's first on his mind, he decided to lean down and kiss the younger boy on the lips before pulling back and focusing on his thrusting. The fifteen year old continued to piston in and out of his younger brother's tight arse, with Joey knowing that it wouldn't be long before he was filling Parker's hole with shot after shot of his cum. Knowing that he wanted to get Parker off as well, the fifteen year old continued to stroke his younger brother's cock until Parker was beginning to squirm and twitch around on his older brother's cock.

"Oh god Joey..." moaned out Parker, the younger boy's voice soft as his body started twitching around from the pleasure of his dry-cum.

"Fuck Parks… your arse feels soooo good!" moaned out Joey from the feeling of the younger boy's cute arse tightening around his cock, with the fifteen year old continuing to thrust into the tight hole until he finally hit his edge "I'm going to cum bro…"

Joey continued to piston back and forth into the younger boy's hole until it finally got too much for Joey and the fifteen year old pushed into his little brother as deep as he could and started shooting his load into Parker. As the daydream version of himself shot his load into his ten year old brother's arse, the fifteen year old stirring out of his dream, with the fifteen year old awkwardly feeling his cock throbbing against his swim trunks, but as he looked up at Parker playing in the water innocently the fantasy flooded into his thoughts again.

"God, I am disgusting for thinking about doing that to Parker..." sighed a sad Joey internally, as the knowledge of what he thought about filled his brain.

Joey couldn't look his younger brother in the eye for the rest of the day, feeling sick at the knowledge of both his fantasy and the fact he had shown his little brother his hard. His negative feelings grew a little when he walked into the hotel room he was sharing with Parker and watched the younger boy curl up and go to sleep. As the snores of his younger brother filled the room, the fifteen year old couldn't help but re-think about the fantasy, with Joey sighing to himself when he realised he wanted to bring Parker the same pleasure he had given in the boy in the fantasy. Joey turned his attention back to the younger boy, watching as Parker slept with the sheets kicked almost all of the way off of the younger boy's body.

"Oh god, Parker…" moaned Joey slightly at the sight of his younger brother in nothing more than a pair of his briefs.

While he knew that this was wrong and that he shouldn't be doing or even thinking about doing this, the fifteen year old made his way over to the younger boy and sat down onto the bed beside the ten year old, continuing to watch his little brother sleep. With a sigh knowing that he shouldn't but unable to deny himself, he moved his hand slowly onto Parker's chest, resting it gently there as it was pushed up and down by the younger boy's breathing. He slowly began to rub the younger boy's chest softly, with his hand moving slowly towards the younger boy's tiny briefs, and with a thought about how wrong this was, he began to slowly massage the soft shaft through the cotton of Parker's briefs, feeling Parker's little cock growing underneath.

"J-joey?" asked a sleepy Parker with the younger boy stirring out of his sleep and giving a large yawn. Parker couldn't help but release a moan once he was finished with his yawn as he felt the pleasure of his older brother playing with his dick, and as he rubbed his eyes to wake up fully, the ten year old grinned that his mission was getting closer to completion "W-what are you doing?"

"Shush, just enjoy Parks." said Joey, trying to sooth the younger boy, and while he knew he should have claimed he was doing nothing and back away never to remember this, he continued to fondle his younger brother's hardening shaft through his cotton briefs.

"Joey?" asked Parker, the ten year old releasing another small moan of pleasure from the feeling.

"Just lay back and enjoy Parks." said the already nervous Joey who hoped his younger brother wouldn't hate him for doing this. Deciding to let his mission carry out, Parker followed the older boy's orders and laid back against his pillows and watched what Joey was doing to him.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." said Joey softly as he slowly hooked his fingers into his younger brother's tiny blue briefs with the fifteen year old beginning to lower them.

As he continued to lower them, Parker's tiny shaft slowly came into his line of sight with Joey gulping at the sight of it, wondering if this was really right for him to do. The fifteen year nervously reached out and did the one thing he had never imagined himself doing in his life, he wrapped his hand around his little brother's cock. Joey couldn't believe that he was really holding the lightly browner skinned boy's cock into his hand, he was actually feeling his little brother's soft yet rock hard cock, with the fifteen year using one of his fingers to lightly tickle and massage the younger boy's tiny balls. After teasing Parker's balls for a few minutes, he slowly began to stroke the smaller shaft, using small and slow movements, as he listened to the little moans that his younger brother was releasing. The feeling of Joey's rougher hand on his flesh was causing Parker to begin twitching around on the bed, unable to stop himself from releasing little moans and gasps from the pleasure, sounds Joey was loving. Joey was attempting to use his best jacking off technique on his younger brother, hoping to use everything that he had learnt in a few years of wanking to give Parker the best experience. The fifteen year old could only grin as Parker reacted to even movement of his hand, with the younger boy's body twitching a little more with every stroke.

"Oh god, Joey!" moaned out Parker as he continued to twitch around on the bed.

The ten year old's moans continued to fill the hotel room, as Parker's mind debated if this was better than playing video games or going to Karate but decided he didn't have enough evidence and vowed to try it and when he got home, so he was experienced when the next step of his mission to get Joey came about. With his thoughts of Joey doing to him what he had done to Skippy, it didn't take Parker long to get further involved with what his older brother was doing, and began to thrust into his older brother's grip as he got closer to his orgasm.

"Joey… something's happening… I think I'm going to pee!" cried out Parker as his dry orgasm hit.

"Just enjoy it, Parky." grinned Joey, knowing that his brother was having his first dry orgasm, with the fifteen year old continuing to stroke the younger boy's sensitive shaft. Once Parker had finished twitching around from his dry orgasm, Joey let go of the younger boy's cock, grinning down at the sweaty spent younger boy, watching as Parker got his energy back.

"Joey?" said Parker softly once he had finished getting his energy back, with Joey looking down to see that Parker was giving him his famous puppy dog eyes look "Could you sleep with me?

"Sure". said Joey as the fifteen year old fell for his younger brother's look and climbed into the ten year old's bed, quickly wrapping his arms around the younger boy who cuddled in happily.

"Munch?" said Parker after a while of cuddling his older brother.

"Yeah?" asked Joey as he looked down at his younger brother who was looking up at him, with a look that he hadn't seen on his younger brother for a while.

"I love you." said the younger boy softly as he leaned up in order to kiss his older brother on the lips. Despite a little bit of shock at the level of affection he was getting from his younger brother, Joey let the guilty thoughts leave his mind and began to kiss back, running his tongue across the bottom lip of the younger boy, while he still knew it was wrong, he wasn't going to waste this chance with Parker. As Joey's tongue explored his small mouth, Parker could only grin internally as he realised something…

He was nearly finished with his mission.


End file.
